Vulnerability scanning enables enterprises to automatically, continuously detect critical web application vulnerabilities within the context of overall IT risk, thereby enabling security teams to focus resources on the most important risks. Such scanning allows assessment of web application, operating systems, and adjacent applications in production environments. Existing vulnerability scanning solutions can scan for upwards of 60,000 conditions, a number which continues at an ever-increasing rate. The number and rate of vulnerabilities being discovered is also steadily increasing. Corresponding scan times are increasing in turn, resulting in longer scans and development times just to maintain existing coverage speed. Accordingly, ample opportunity exists for improving vulnerability detection and scanning.